


The Prince, The Wizard &  The King

by GaleandRandy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-31
Updated: 2009-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Wizard in training, Justin Russo needed some extra credit for his art class, little did he know that his art project would become much more. Our Brian and Justin have no idea what's going to hit them, or the spell they're going to be under that will make them experience a night of Halloween unlike any other before. QAF Time Line: NOW Canon</p><p>(I own nothing and this is just a crack!fic with B/J/J and magic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://galeandrandy.livejournal.com/127159.html)  
>   
>   
> **The Prince, The King & The Wizard**  
>  **Complete**  
>  **Genre:** Humor, Sex, Halloween Fic, Cross-over  
>  **Characters, QAF & WoWP**  
>  **Summary:** 18 year old Wizard in training, Justin Russo needed some extra credit for his art class, little did he know that his art project would become much more. Our Brian and Justin have no idea what's going to hit them, or the spell they're going to be under that will make them experience a night of Halloween unlike any other before. QAF Time Line: NOW Canon  
>  **This is a cross-over focusing on the character Justin Russo from "Wizards of Waverly Place", but I have hopefully provided enough back story on him, that even if you haven't ever seen the show, you can read this story.**  
>  Warnings: **Bloodletting, Wizardry**  
>  Disclaimer: _No Disney characters or Showtime characters were harmed in the writing of this story. It is intended to be purely humorous and sexy. If I owned anything that has to do with this fiction, I'd be a wizard._  
> 

**The Prince, The King & The Wizard  
Chapter One: "So you think everything's gonna be a breeze"**

 

Well you think everything's gonna be a breeze  
That the end will no doubt justify the means  
You could fuck any slut with the slightest tease  
Yes, please...  
Well you might find out that you give good head  
When a spell makes all whom you desire undead  
With the snap of your fingers you’ll wind up in a platform bed  
That's what I said  
Yes, please…  
Taylor and Kinney will give you what you need  
And you can get all you wanted in your wettest of dreams  
You might run into a couple of studs who are into extremes  
Because Justin is not as innocent, as he seems  
You’ll see that the second that he takes off his jeans  
When you can get what you want by the hottest of teams  
Be careful how you mess with the Prince and the King  
Because everything is raunchier on Liberty  
Uh huh ah uhhh ahh ahh ah hmmm mmm mmm!  
Mmmmm mmmm mmm….!

 

Alex had dragged Justin Russo to what he thought would be a stupid art exhibition. Well, his sister hadn’t exactly dragged him, he was getting extra credit for his art class too. The assignment was to write an article on a 21st century artist and he would receive extra points for visiting the gallery that his art teacher’s sister owned. The exhibition wasn’t until nine o’clock at night and Alex’s curfew was ten o’clock, but their parents agreed to let her go if Justin went with her.

At first, Justin felt completely out of his element. There weren’t any paintings that resembled extra terrestrials, space ships or math equations. All of the art work bored him, all of the people were far too dressed down, the whole atmosphere was far too relaxed for his liking. And Alex, she was so happy and annoyingly talkative and relatable to practically everyone there.

Justin had decided that no amount of extra credit was worth sticking around the exhibition. He looked around the gallery and couldn’t see his sister anywhere. He walked through the rooms he’d had yet to see, intent on finding Alex and telling her that he’d meet her at ‘The Late Night Bite’ in an hour. But as he searched for his wayward wizard sister, a young blond artist captured his attention.

Justin had no idea why he helplessly stared at the young man who talked animatedly with a reporter from ‘The New Yorker’, and he couldn’t come to grips with why the artist’s smile made his groin tighten. He didn’t even notice the drool that formed around his lips as the young man bent down to tie his shoe, his luscious heart-shaped ass beckoning to him.

Alex interrupted his gazing moments later when she promptly wiped the saliva from his jaw and teased him about falling in love with the painting he stood in front of. He nearly told her that it wasn’t the painting he was falling in love with, but the painter. That thought terrified him and he proceeded to drag his sister out of the gallery.

Alex barely put up a fight because she’d never seen her brother so ghostly pale and could feel his hand that held her wrist shaking furiously. The whole walk to the subway she questioned him about why he was freaking out until he finally told her to shut up or he’d tell his parents about her sneaking out to see her boyfriend the night before. Alex still tried to get him to talk; she made fun of him, threatened him, but Justin wouldn’t tell her what was wrong. He himself didn’t exactly understand what it was that was changing inside him.

That night, he gave into the carnal need and jerked his virgin cock with an intensity he’d never before felt. His thoughts ventured into dirty, delicious territory. He imagined it was the artist’s luscious lips suckling at the head of his dick, his pink tongue digging into his slit as his thumb brought forth the action. With one hand he held his Darth Vader pillow over his face to muffle the moans he couldn’t control. Justin abandoned his rigid penis and with his pre-come slippery hand, he dipped it between his pale thighs and danced two of his fingertips upon his tight asshole. Justin came the moment he dared to slip his right pointer finger into his body. He could hardly keep his hand on the pillow over his face as his body shuddered and gyrated uncontrollably. Exhausted emotionally and physically, Justin could only pull up his boxers before crashing out. His fantasy followed him into his dreams and continued to for the following weeks.

Nearly every day Alex teased him about his ‘freak out’, but she grew frustrated when Justin didn’t feed the flames and allowed her to say what she wanted without retaliation. She surprisingly had genuine concern for his sudden despair and stopped hassling her brother and instead tried to get him to tell her what was wrong. Justin owned his dorkyness and rarely seemed bothered by anyone that made fun of him; he was smart and always solved any problems they had. Alex couldn’t figure out why her brother turned meek and on edge for what she thought was no reason at all. She knew that Juliet was as in love with Justin as she’d ever been, so there was no trouble brewing with his vampire girlfriend.

Justin’s parents began to worry about his depressing attitude too, but they thought that it was just their son’s hormones and hoped it would get better. Juliet seemed oblivious to her boyfriend’s turmoil. She was busy planning another family vacation, and this time it was supposed to be just the two of them. She’d already gotten permission from both hers and Justin’s parents to ‘pop’ over to Italy for Halloween weekend. Her cousins always threw an amazing party for the monster world and she wanted to show off her wizard boyfriend. The Friday before Halloween school wasn’t in session, so Justin’s parents, Jerry and Theresa, agreed to let Justin go with his vampire girlfriend to Italy. They wanted Justin to get out of the ‘funk’ he seemed to be in and thought that a weekend away would help that.

But Justin didn’t want to go. He’d already made the mistake of lying to Juliet the first time she asked him to go on vacation, so this time, he neither said yes or no. Juliet had been the one to ask his parents if he could go, never bothering to ask him.

The extra credit report was due the Monday before Halloween and though Justin had resisted before, he gave into the urge to choose the artist of his wet dreams as his subject for the report. He became immersed in Justin Taylor’s art work. However, he stayed away from any web pages that gave details to his personal life. His obsession disturbed him enough and he didn’t want to become a stalker. That didn’t stop him from reading every professional article he could about him, or from ordering every issue of ‘Rage’ available on the internet for sale and spent hours alone in his room, reading each comic repeatedly. It was his solace from Juliet’s constant need for companionship, and an outlet for his hidden yearnings. After turning in his report Monday, he had no other excuse to look up Justin Taylor online. But after walking Juliet home from Waverly Substation, he logged on and found an article that he’d never seen before.

The article was written on a Pittsburgh resident’s blog. It was by a local art critic who had seen Justin Taylor’s work long before he’d become ‘famous’. The man who wrote the article revealed that even though Justin Taylor’s work was hard to come by and almost always sold the first night of a showing, sketches of his work were rotated and sold at one of Justin’s favorite hang-outs, ‘The Liberty Diner’. After reading this, Justin Russo had to stop himself from casting a spell to pop over to the diner and view these pieces and possibly spot Justin Taylor.

He resigned himself to hiding his true self until he went to college. He avoided Juliet Wednesday and avoided the internet by helping his younger brother Max with his science fair project. Max didn’t annoy him with concerned looks and he didn’t even notice when the marbles they were using were turned from green to the blue color that was Justin Taylor’s eyes.

Wednesday night, Alex was looking through Justin’s room for the family spell book to create her own science fair project while Justin showered. She came across Justin’s comic book collection that he’d stupidly put under his mattress. When he came into the room, she told him what she’d found. Justin ached to tell someone and he confessed what his sister suspected. She promised to keep his secret, but urged Justin to tell his parents the truth soon.

Thursday after school, Justin broke things off with Juliet. She suspected that the reason her boyfriend had grown distant from her was because he was once again freaking out about her being a vampire and going on vacation with her. Justin let her believe that and didn’t notice how unaffected Juliet was by the break-up. He wasn’t going to tell her the truth; he didn’t want to tell anyone else the truth, not until he found out for sure if what he was feeling was real, if he could actually do more than just fantasize about another man.

To test himself, he had to go to the source of his attraction. He hated breaking the rules and using magic when he wasn’t supposed to, so after getting Alex’s advice, early Friday morning he boarded a bus for Pittsburgh.

***

“Where are you, Justin Russo?” Alex asked her brother in an impatient tone.

Justin looked around the diner nervously and spoke into his cell phone quietly, “You don’t want to know.”

“Duh, that’s why I’ve asked you. Juliet has been over here every hour since you left. Why didn’t you tell me you were breaking up with her?”

Justin rolled his eyes at his sister’s stupidity. “So, the whole ‘I’m gay and I’m not going on vacation with Juliet’ conversation we had went in one ear and out the other?”

“Whatever. I heard you, but you’ve got to come home soon. Dad and Mom are freaking out and that stupid letter you left them is making them crazy. What were you thinking?”

“You’re the one who said I should find out for sure if I was gay.”

“Yeah, but ‘Mom and Dad, Alex gave me some great advice and now I’m putting it into action. I’m not meeting anyone from the WizSpace, so don’t worry. I’ll be home for school on Monday’ wasn’t the smartest thing to write in that stupid letter. Do you know how many times I’ve given good advice?”

“One time?” Justin asked hopefully.

“Exactly. Mom and Dad won’t leave me alone about it and they’re driving me nuts. I’ve been trying to keep Max from mailing himself to you and I had to pause time so I could call you without the ‘rents breathing down my neck. And Juliet, she’s gone nuts, I’m really worried about her. I think she’s…”

“I’ll call you later,” Justin interrupted his sister and powered off his cell phone. His grey eyes followed the subject of his wet dreams as he entered the diner, a tall gorgeous brunet man falling into step beside him as they took a seat across from one another in a booth two down from Justin.

“So what can I get you, sweetheart?”

Justin tore his gaze from the men and looked up at the waitress, but his eyes darted back to Justin Taylor as he replied, “Can I have a chocolate milk shake?”

Debbie gave the boy a small grin and sat down in the booth seat, blocking his view of her boys. “You’re new to Liberty Avenue, huh?”

Justin shrunk down in his seat and gave the woman a weary look. “Uh, yeah.”

“Well, honey, let me give you some advice. Those boys you’re looking at, they’re taken.”

“Taken?” Justin asked in confusion.

“Yes, sweetie. Those boys are married, or as close to being married as you can get in this state.”

“Oh.” Justin put his hands over his face to hide the blush of embarrassment over his pale cheeks.

Debbie reached across the table and took the young brown-haired twink’s hands in her own. “Don’t worry,” she consoled, “if you’re lucky enough to get into Babylon, you just might be their special nightly conquest. But if you’re looking for a relationship, well, they’ve only got eyes for each other.”

“I…I don’t want a relationship,” Justin spoke firmly. “Can I get my chocolate shake now?”

Debbie stood up from the table as she laughed. “Sure, coming right up.”

“Thanks,” Justin mumbled. He turned his attention to the framed sketches that hung through out the diner.

***

Brian had been keeping an eye on the brunet boy who sat in the last booth. Every time he would look in his direction the kid would look away from him. Once, when Justin had gotten up to refill their sodas he saw the kid practically drool as his grey eyes followed his lover’s every move. It was amusing, but also a bit disturbing. The kid was without doubt a virgin, but Brian and Justin rarely took home tricks in the middle of the day, if at all. Still, Brian loved new, tight asses and he wouldn’t mind watching Justin explore his admirer. However, the one reason he didn’t usually take virgins home was because he doubted that any could live up to Justin’s enthusiastic innocence and had a few bad experiences with the skittish ones.

“What are you smirking about?” Justin asked, placing Brian’s diet coke before him as he sat down and sipped at his own.

Brian shrugged off the question and decided that he wanted to give ‘booth boy’ a chance to show some balls. If he did, Brian would drop a few bread crumbs for him. “I’ve got to take a piss,” he said, rising from the booth.

Justin nodded and took a bite of his burger, oblivious to Brian’s plan or ‘booth boy’s’ stare.

Brian walked toward the virgin, keeping his fearful eyes locked with his own heated gaze. The last second before he walked by him, Brian cocked his head to the side and gave the kid an encouraging sexy smile.

***

Justin Russo nearly bolted out of his seat and out of the diner’s door the moment the brunet disappeared into the bathroom. He’d been holding his breath and as soon as he released it, his dick reacted to the rush of fear and excitement he felt. He wasn’t sure what to make of his feelings, or of the brunet’s attention. Justin could’ve sworn that it seemed like the man was trying to hit on him or…. Give him permission to go after Justin Taylor! The thought made Justin’s fear turn into courage.

 _How can I talk to him? What do I say?_ Justin asked himself. He looked at the sketch that hung above the booth the artist sat in and grinned to himself. “Excuse me, Debbie,” he called as the waitress passed by him.

“Yes, honey?” Debbie asked. “Did you want to order something else?”

Justin shook his head. “Who do I talk to about buying that sketch?” he asked, pointing to the sketch of a naked man from below the neck.

Debbie laughed and eyed the boy curiously and implored, “Do you see the price tag, sweetie?”

Justin nodded. It didn’t matter; he’d use magic to produce more than the hundred dollars in cash he had in his wallet. “I can afford it,” he assured her.

“Well then, you just have to speak to that blond you’ve been staring at.”

Justin tried to act surprised. “Really?”

Debbie nodded, “Yeah, tell him I sent you over.”

 

“Thank…thank you,” Justin replied as she walked away from his booth. He grabbed his wallet from his back pocket, closed his eyes and whispered his charm, “With this touch I need some luck. In my hand, produce a grand.” Instantly, Justin felt his wallet get fatter and he peaked inside just to be sure. His confidence renewed, he quickly got out of the booth and walked over to Justin Taylor.

***

“Pardon me.”

Justin licked the catsup from his lips and winced at the kid standing beside him. _Pardon me?_ he mused. _Who in the fuck says ‘pardon me’ these days? And his clothes! Did his mother dress him this morning? He looks like…. Oh, Christ! I hope he isn’t some Amish kid on his Rumspringa looking to sew his wild oats._ “Can I help you?” Justin asked finally while wondering what’s taking Brian so long in the bathroom and hoping he’ll come out and rescue him.

The wizard’s confidence dropped as the man he desired gave him an indifferent expression. “Yes, the waitress, Debbie, she told me that I should talk to you about buying that sketch,” he replied meekly, pointing to the item on the wall.

Justin laughed aloud. “You want to buy my sketch?”

“Yes…” the teenager replied and produced his wallet. “Eight-hundred dollars, right?”

“ _You_ have eight-hundred dollars?” the artist asked doubtfully.

Justin Russo really wished at that moment that love, or at the very least, ‘lust at first sight’ went both ways. It appeared that Justin Taylor didn’t want anything to do with him. With a disappointed sigh he answered, “Yes, I have the money.”

“Let me see it first,” the blond challenged.

"You can count it," the boy said, handing over the money.

Justin took the bills and placed them, _slowly_ , one by one on the table top. He then looked at each one, held them up in the light and handed them back to the kid.

"B...b...but, it's all there!" the wizard spoke desperately.

"Hold on a fucking second, will you?" He glared at the kid as he tried to stand up out of his booth but was blocked by the doe-eyed teenager. "Hello, I'm trying to get up here."

Justin's shoulders slumped as he took a few clumsy steps backward so that the artist could get past him. He watched the blond curiously as he leaned over the counter, his perfect ass threatening to break out of the seams of his tight jeans as he did, and boy oh boy did Justin Russo wish those seams would burst. His dick was hard as a rock, trapped in his khakis, leaking pre-come into his Star Wars boxer shorts.

As the artist came back to the booth, holding a marker in his hand, he accidently brushed his luscious ass against Justin's virgin dick. The wizard had to suck in and hold a deep breath to keep from coming. Only a small touch from the blond, and his limbs felt like goo. He was terrifyingly close to losing all control. He had to focus his mind on something else or he'd end up looking like a freak! "What, what's that?" he asked about the marker.

Justin Taylor didn't have trouble selling his art and he could care less if the kid ran out crying about his pretentious attitude. He was an artist; being moody and self-absorbed came with the occupation, even though that wasn’t normally his personality. But he felt like he needed to be that way with the teenager. There was no way he was going to take the bills without checking to make sure they were real first. The grey-eyed boy looked as though he wasn't a day over 16 and he couldn't imagine how he could've come across the amount of money he was paying for a sketch. He didn't exactly look like a trust-fund kid.  
"I'm checking to make sure you aren't giving me fake money," Justin sing-songed, grabbing the cash out of the wizard's hand.

"I wouldn't ever try to fool you," the brunet promised. "I hate liars and cheaters and I never break the law."

Justin ran the marker over the sixth bill and thought, _He is Amish!_! He couldn’t wrap his head around how the kid had gotten the money unless perhaps he sold an old family heirloom. All of the bills checked out, but Justin still wasn't sure that he wanted such a hot sketch of ~~Brian~~ , uh uhm... his model, to go into the hands of a kid that wouldn't appreciate it.

He recalled learning on an eighth grade field trip to Amish country that the Amish didn't believe in taking ones photo or making any image of themselves or anyone else. He didn't want the kid's father to burn it when he returned home from his little foray into gay. "I have a few questions to ask you before I sell you this sketch."

The teenager nodded enthusiastically and gulped out, "Ask away."

"Who is your favorite artist?"

 _Don't say you, don't say you,_ Justin told himself. "You!" he nearly yelled. Justin Russo wanted to die.

Justin Taylor gave the kid a wide, curious smile. "Really?" he inquired.

"Stop giving the lad a hard time to stretch your ego and just sell him the damn sketch," Brian spoke, his hands on his slim hips, pinning his lover with an amused stare. He’d hung back a little and had heard the majority of the two twinks’ conversation.

"I want to make sure that he isn't some Amish kid whose Daddy is going to burn the fucker when he returns to Amish land," Justin defended his actions. “I wasn’t looking for him to stroke my ego, I’m not you, Brian.”

“If you were, you’d be looking for him to stroke something else,” Brian quipped, smirking evilly.

Justin’s blue eyes glared at the teenager as he spoke, “The Amish kid probably doesn’t understand that pun, Brian.”

"I'm not Amish," the wizard gasped and looked down at himself. "Do I look Amish?" he asked fearfully.

"Yes." Brian and Justin replied in unison.

Justin Russo had thought he'd reached the utmost level of horrification a few sentences back, but he was wrong. **THIS** was the utmost level of horrification! "Why?" he practically whined.

Brian pushed past the kid, knelt in the booth’s vacant seat and reached up to get the sketch of himself off the wall. "You’re pretty far gone to even begin to tell you where you went wrong, though I love to give fashion advice, kid."

"That's the understatement of the century," the blond snickered, “on both counts.”

Brian handed the sketch to his partner and whispered, "Fuck off." He looked at the teenager from head to toe and then stared right into his eyes as he spoke to him, "You could be hot. In fact, before I saw what you were wearing, I actually thought it might be nice to see him fuck you but then when I was walking over here I saw that your pants aren’t doing your ass justice and you probably could use..."

"Brian!" Justin slapped his lover with his free hand and handed over the sketch. "He's only kidding," he lied.

Justin Russo couldn't imagine things getting any worse. He was completely humiliated and now the man he desired and his totally hot partner were poking fun at him! "Thanks for selling me the sketch," he said softly, wanting to bolt from the diner. However, he was a polite boy and had to give a proper parting. "You don't have to worry; my Dad won't ever see this, Justin." He offered his hand for the artist to shake, hoping he could at least get to touch his skin once. “Thanks so much for selling it to me.”

The artist, happy to be done with the teenager whom he still believed was Amish, reached forward and placed his hand in the boy's and began to shake it. "It was a pleasure......" His words paused as he felt a tingling begin in his hand and make it's way up his arm and zap into his chest. He squeezed the hand in his own harder as hunger pains swelled in his stomach, even though he'd just eaten. His eyes took in the brunet boy as if he were seeing him for the first time, as if he were seeing him without the clothes. "Doing business with you," he finished his earlier sentence in a husky voice.

“Come on,” Brian said impatiently, pulling his partner’s hand away from the Amish kid’s grip. “Let’s get back to the loft so that I can fuck you before we go to Woody’s.”

Justin’s penis throbbed as he whipped his head to look up at his lover. The man’s hazel eyes were filled with a passion that transferred to Justin’s body palpably. He pocketed the money from the table so quickly it was an almost unseen action. He gave the teenager an appreciative grin and his mouth watered as his mind imagined a dozen different ways that he’d like to fuck him.

Brian was not in the mood for a virgin, he wanted a tight, experienced ass and was growing bored with the staring contest going on between the twinks. “Let’s go!” he barked, grabbing Justin’s wrist. Brian had to put his hand on the dreamy-eyed chicken to get him to move out of their way; when he did, the boy stumbled backward a bit. Brian didn’t notice because he was famished. The need over powered all other thoughts; even though he’d only fucked Justin that morning, the only thing he wanted was to satisfy his craving.

***Pretend there is theme music and naked boys dancing while the camera angle gets all groovy and fake psychedelic on a green screen***

 

“You wanted to fuck him.” Brian pulled his cock out of Justin’s ass while he breathed these words.

Justin twisted the bottom sheet in his hands so tightly, the left corner came off the mattress. “Fuck me!” he growled impatiently.

“Answer my question,” Brian replied. He repositioned Justin’s hips, angling them up further and pushed his flushing chest down onto the mattress before folding himself over him and nudging his asshole with the blunt tip of his condom-covered dick.

This position Justin hated. Brian had so much control over his body and he had to struggle and beg to grasp any of it. “You stated, you didn’t ask!” Justin panted like a wild animal through his clenched teeth. “Now put your dick inside of me before I make a top out of Pittsburgh’s newest Amish resident.”

Brian chuckled deviously as he licked around Justin’s earlobe, his skin pebbly from goosebumps and newly appreciating the texture. His tongue moved down Justin’s bowed neck to his pulse point and the vibration of his heart passed into Brian’s, seducing his mouth to water, saliva coating the pale skin unchecked. He barely abstained from biting his lover and chose instead to curb his need and slip half-way inside the heat that beckoned his cock.

“Mmmmm…. Fuck!” Justin moaned. “Do it, Brian.”

Brian fleetingly wondered if Justin was asking him to bite him as he so eagerly wanted to, but the thought passed when the blond began to use his ass muscles to milk his cock, obviously growing impatient with Brian’s stalling. He placed his hands on top of Justin’s and gripped them tight, sure to leave bruises on his ivory skin, the thought thrilling him.

He eased all the way inside Justin and once again he paused to soak up the feeling. It was crazy that after almost a decade of fucking him, Brian could feel like he was fucking Justin for the first time and not the millionth.

Justin loved this position. Brian had so much control over his body and he had to struggle and beg to grasp any of it. He didn’t hate it at _all_.

They’d been fucking for almost two hours without either one of them coming and the brunet had to constantly bring his mind away from thoughts that normally didn’t enter into his mind during sex. And that kid, that fucking drooling admirer, kept entering his thoughts too. As much as it perplexed him, he was excited by finally, after so long, possibly having a new piece of ass that seemed like it might be worth the effort he put into ridding him of his virginity.

“Brian!” Justin yelled, propelling himself backward and throwing the brunet off of him, out of his body.

“What the fu….” Brian’s words were swallowed by Justin’s mouth as his lover eagerly kissed him while pushing him onto his back.

“I’m tired of waiting,” Justin hissed as their mouths separated. His blue eyes were wild, glassy and dark as he reached behind him and placed his partner’s dick at his hole.

Brian’s pelvis jumped forward on it’s own accord and his cock burrowed its way into Justin’s warm ass much quicker than his partner intended. He jerked his hips up again, grinding himself inside Justin’s hole, semi-not happy about losing his control in their fuck.

Justin fell forward slightly and pinned Brian’s wrists to the bed as he swiveled his hips and stirred the man’s cock around inside him. He had to close his eyes every time it put pressure on his prostate but otherwise kept his eyes on Brian’s. “You can’t stop thinking about that twink, can you?” he asked, shifting his ass up and then sliding it back down on the penis inside him.

Brian knew that the appropriate thing would be to say something like, ‘the only twink I’m thinking about is you’, or something else entirely romantic in lieu of the fact that the twink on top of him was working his cock so good it would only be a few minutes before he filled him with cream. However, Brian wasn’t usually appropriate and he answered truthfully, “No, I can’t.”

Justin licked his lips and continued his humping, drawing out each movement. “Me neither. I think… I think he’s …oh fuck!” Justin swatted Brian’s hand away from his dick, “I’m trying to remain composed, don’t fucking touch my cock, I’m too close.”

Brian laughed and the sound soon turned into a moan as Justin moved his hands to his chest and tweaked his nipples. “He… he wouldn’t have …….. Mmmmm god damnit, you’re fucking tight.”

Justin placed his hands on Brian’s thighs and used them to get leverage as he fucked himself on Brian’s dick at a faster pace. “I think that kid…put a spell on us.”

“That’s impossible,” Brian said. “He was just a little…. I’m almost there.”

“Mmmhmm, me too,” Justin gasped, angling his ass so that it could envelop as much of Brian’s dick on the down stroke as he could. “He…. He’s new. We haven’t had seen a new _young_ face that isn’t covered….oh God… in pizza in months!” he shouted.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve fucked a virgin,” Brian confessed, propelling himself up so that his chest was flush against Justin’s.

“Yeah, when was the last time?” Justin asked, his hands now on Brian’s shoulder, legs moved to wrap around the man’s slim waist.

“Guess,” Brian groaned, holding Justin tightly while he squatted on his haunches and placed his partner on his back.

Justin gripped Brian’s hair in one fist and scratched his nails down Brian’s back, mewling as he realized just what it was that Brian was admitting to. “Fuck me, Brian. Like the first time,” he moaned, lifting his legs onto his lover’s shoulders. “Fuck me like I’m a virgin you have to break in. Fuck me like you don’t know me.”

“I will,” Brian promised and began to piston his hips, his dick jabbing in and out of Justin’s tight hole in frenzied haste.

“Fuck me like you’d like to fuck that Amish boy,” Justin demanded, pulling Brian’s head toward him by his hair so that he could thoroughly kiss him as his lover ignited both of their climaxes.

Brian struggled to hold onto Justin as the blond’s body bowed repeatedly, even in the tight position, he had to work to keep Justin under him. The blond’s contracting ass seemed unending, kindling after-shocks inside him for many minutes after the first jet of his come released into the condom.

TBC In Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 year old Wizard in training, Justin Russo needed some extra credit for his art class, little did he know that his art project would become much more. Our Brian and Justin have no idea what's going to hit them, or the spell they're going to be under that will make them experience a night of Halloween unlike any other before. QAF Time Line: NOW Canon

**The Prince, The Wizard & The King  
**  
Chapter 2: The Slightest Tease

***Pretend there is theme music and naked boys dancing while the camera angle gets all groovy and fake psychedelic on a green screen***

Justin placed the framed sketch on the hotel desk and sighed in relief. It had been a lot harder than he thought it would be to find a cab. He had to walk six blocks through a mass of colorfully dressed people to get a cab driver who finally pulled over for him only seconds after a guy on stilts wearing only a thong nearly knocked the priceless piece from his hands.

He’d instructed the cab driver to take him to a nice place to buy ‘hip’ clothes and the young driver laughed at him and asked, ‘Are you Amish or something?’, and Justin nearly screamed. He didn’t understand people’s obsession with the Amish! He’d never met anyone who was Amish, but he knew that they definitely didn’t wear clothes that were made from unnatural fibers. In fact, his shirt was seventy percent polyester, ten percent cotton and twenty percent rayon!

However, even though he hated lying, he figured he might as well accept the assumption and told the cabbie that he was. He ended up getting a free ride to a bank of stores located on Liberty Avenue out of it. The cab driver instructed him to visit ‘Torso’ first, and after securing his sketch in his arms, he’d made his way inside the store.

Justin rifled through the bags of clothing he’d bought at the ‘hip’ clothing store. He’d asked the attendant, Mark, to box them up as ‘outfits’ so he would remember what went together. Justin Russo had never been one to notice those types of things, but he did notice that the clerk flirted with him the entire time he tried on clothes. He pulled out the box that held the clothing the clerk told him that he _had_ to wear if he was going out to cruise.

Justin didn’t have a car, or boat for that matter, so he wouldn’t be cruising anywhere, but he did want to go to ‘Woody’s’, the place he knew Justin Taylor would be. He’d asked Mark about the place and found out that it was bar where people often played pool. Justin also asked the man about whether or not he should buy a Halloween costume to wear for the night, but Mark had insisted that he would be much better off in the pair of leather pants and tight grayish-black top he put together for him.

Justin wasn’t too sure, but from the obvious erection he’d seen in Mark’s jeans when he modeled the outfit, he figured that the guy probably knew what he was talking about. So Justin took off his ‘Amish’ attire, and grabbed the new pack of underwear, the price of which was insane to him. But as he pulled the orange trunks, he saw exactly why they were sixty-dollars for two pairs. He didn’t have to be standing in front of a full length mirror to know that his ass was accentuated ten-fold in them. And looking down at his five inch, semi-soft cock, it was more like his eight hard inches.

The leather pants were a little tricky to get into, but he’d already had practice. Mark had chosen a ‘cargoesque style’ fit, whatever that meant, but they looked great and were much easier to get into than the first pair Mark made him try on. Next, Justin tore the tags off his shirt and slipped it on. All the work-outs during gym class definitely paid off. He strolled into the bathroom and gave himself a once-over in the mirror, admiring how great his body looked in the clothing and hoping that Justin Taylor and his partner would think so too. Justin walked back into the room and grabbed his socks from his backpack. He rolled on the pair of black and white striped socks, grabbed his black converse shoes, tied the laces and his outfit was complete.

He knew that he’d spent the remainder of his cash and apologized once before repeating the money spell he’d spoken earlier that day, vowing that he would never again use it. Half of the money he put in his backpack beside the bed and then all there was to do was to wrangle some courage to actually leave the hotel room and head to Woody’s.

However, guilt started to pour into his mind so he gave in and opened his cell phone. He knew that Alex had probably called to check in on him and he knew that he should at least text her back. Once his phone powered back on, he saw that he had five new voice mails waiting for him.

“This can’t be good,” he spoke aloud, clicking the button so that the speakerphone would play the first voicemail.

_Justin, it’s Alex, call me back as soon as you get this. Juliet is trying to find you and I think she’s trying to read my mind to find out where you are! The truth is, I didn’t know where you were until I really started thinking about it, and now I don’t want to think about it just in case she reads my mind. She’s totally freaking me out and I’m frea…_

_Justin, she was here again when I was talking to you. She’s being all sweet but I know she really isn’t. I saw her teeth! Have you seen her…well of course you’ve seen her teeth. What was I saying?...... Oh, yeah, I sorta hinted around that I thought you were seeing someone else._

“Alex!” Justin growled as the message ended and a new one made only a few seconds after the previous began to play.

_I know that you’re probably thinking of a spell that’ll sew my mouth shut, but I… you know, that might be a good idea. Then a reason why I’ve suddenly become all ‘moody teenager-like’ and the ‘rents will get off my back. Before you do, listen to me. Juliet was thinking the reason you are distant from her is because you’re afraid she’ll bite you when you go on vacation. So I thought I’d help out…oh man! Dad’s calling me. I’ll call you back._

Justin fell back on the bed and pressed the button to make the next message quickly play, cursing his sister and wondering if there was a spell he could do that would shut her up.

_Don’t kill me, but… Mom and Dad think you’re dating someone else too. I tried to tell them that I’d only told Juliet that because she was acting all weird and teethy with me, but they don’t believe me. I think Juliet was mad but she told me that she was sure that you’d be back to her. I’d feel sorry for her if she wasn’t so creepy and speaking all kinds of weird words about realms coming together or whatever. I’ve got to unfreeze time before too much passes. Call me!_

Justin wished he could come up with a spell that would make everything go away.

_Justin, it’s Juliet. Whatever is going on, we need to talk. Things aren’t over between us. Thou’ heart beats red passion from within your body, I shall no more see red when of you I think. Love is the color red and will overpower all else with just a simple drink…_

The wizard pressed delete, cutting off his ex-girlfriend’s ramblings and powered off his phone. He loved Shakespearean speech just as much as any romantic, but no words could charm him into changing his mind. Ironically, Juliet’s words coerced the confidence that wavered from his sister’s voice mails to once again surge through him.

***Again, imagine a bit of the theme music, dancing boys and psychedelic music with a green screen showing Liberty avenue behind them.***

Justin nibbled at Brian’s neck, one leg wrapped around his waist, he humped himself against his lover.

“What’s gotten into you two tonight?” Emmett asked, adjusting the crotch of his tight spandex pants. He was dressed as a quarterback, with out all the pads of course.

Brian had to practically peel Justin off him as he responded, “Are you complaining?”

“Definitely not,” Emmett said quickly. “This is going to be jerk off material for me, tonight,” he admitted.

Justin giggled and took a drink of his beer, his free hand palming Brian’s ass. “Although I’m sure that should be weird, it just makes me hotter,” he replied, licking his lips.

“Now _that’s_ weird, twat,” Brian said, swatting Justin’s hand away from his ass and repositioning it onto his crotch.

Justin gave Brian’s erection a healthy squeeze and proceeded to devour his lover’s mouth once again.

“Some of us actually want to finish this game of pool sometime before midnight,” Michael grumbled.

Ted put a comforting arm around Michael and tried to empathize with him, “Who would’ve thought we’d be the single ones?”

Emmett put his hands on his hips and pouted. “Hellooooo, I’m single, in case you two married men haven’t noticed.”

“You know what I mean,” Theodore replied, giving his friend a smile.

Michael used his cue-stick to reach across the table and poke Brian’s back. “Come on lover boy, it’s your turn.”

Brian tore himself out of the kiss and tried to look at the damage done to his black silk shirt. “You better not have ruined this fucking shirt, Michael,” he warned.

Michael snickered. “Whatever, you can take it out of my winnings. What is this, the fourth game we’ve won?” he asked, turning toward Ted.

“It is not,” Brian gasped.

Ted sighed. “I make my living counting and I can assure you, Brian, we’ve won every…”

“You hired a new accountant three years ago, Schmidt,” Brian interrupted, pinning the man with a look that could freeze hell. “Now, unless you’re asking me to demote you from Ad Exec to a measly accountant, I’d watch…”

“Well!” Emmett exclaimed, drawing his friends attention to him. His eyes took in the bulky blond dressed as football player sitting at the bar and smiling at him. “Looks like I found myself a linebacker.”

“Are you sure you want to go after a football player?” Justin asked in concern.

“Oh yes,” Emmett replied, kissing Justin’s cheek. “I keep my kink for athletes for playtime, sweetie.” He grinned and waved at his friends and called over his shoulder, “Looks like I don’t need jerk off material tonight!”

“Is it weird that I’m disappointed?” Justin asked his lover in a serious tone.

Brian dropped the cue-stick and pulled Justin forcefully against him. “We wouldn’t want you to be disappointed.”

“Yeah,” Michael snickered, “everyone else has been getting jerk off material from you two for the last two hours.”

Justin ignored his friends and everyone else who watching, one person in particular. Brian’s mouth was always addicting, but tonight he ached when he wasn’t tasting him. He felt like he’d go crazy if he wasn’t constantly kissing him.

“I’ve got to get home to Blake,” Ted practically yelled as he and Michael slipped their coats on.

“I don’t think they care,” Michael snipped.

Brian laughed and extracted himself from Justin momentarily. “Why would we care that you have to have to miss out on the festivities to play Nurse Nightingale and take wittle Blakie’s core temperature,” Brian chided.

“Very funny,” Ted replied testily, though he had a smile on his face.

“Where are you going, Mikey?” Brian asked. “Aren’t you going to come to Babylon tonight?”

“We’re staying in the Pitts tonight so you can crash with us if you want,” Justin offered, though he honestly didn’t mean it.

“Oh sure,” Michael said sarcastically, “that sounds like a great idea. And when Ben gets home from his conference Monday I’ll tell him that I spent my Saturday night watching you two paw at each other all night before going back to the loft and suffering through listening to you two fuck some random guy.”

“You wouldn’t be suffering,” Justin corrected, grinning at his friend.

Brian slapped Justin’s ass. “Don’t be mean to Mikey.”

Justin gave Brian an innocent expression. “I was only trying to help.”

“Drop me off?” Michael asked Ted, turning away from Brian and Justin who’d began to make out like teenagers once again.

“Of course,” Ted answered. He looked over his shoulder at Brian and Justin just as they reached the door to step outside. “What’s with them today?” he asked Michael.

Michael shrugged his shoulders and pointed up to the sky. “I guess it’s the full moon.”

***Cue the dancing boys again***

“Is that your little admirer?” Brian whispered into Justin’s ear.

Justin downed his fourth shot of ‘hot damn’ and looked to where Brian’s gaze was. “He’s been here for hours, watching us.”

Brian snorted. “You have your own little stalker,” he teased. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d spotted him?”

“I wanted you all to myself,” Justin growled possessively against Brian’s lips.

“Like you don’t want to fuck him.”

Justin signaled the bartender to pour them both another shot. “I didn’t say that. But, I don’t think I’m in the mood to teach a kid new tricks.”

Brian bumped Justin’s hip with his own and gave him a look that bordered on annoyance. “It’s a good thing I didn’t have that attitude the night we met.”

“Like you remember anything about that night,” Justin quipped and grabbed his shot glass. He raised his hand, clinked his glass with Brian’s and as he looked at the red liquid his blood pressure rose, and the smell of the liquid made him feel famished.

Brian’s reaction to the sight of the liquor was much different; he was disgusted with himself for craving such cheap, nelly alcohol.

Justin’s eagerness in swallowing his own shot caused drops to fall from his lips and down his neck, bending Brian’s thoughts to that of his favorite subject, sex.

Brian’s cinnamon-flavored tongue lapped up the spill before Justin’s hand could wipe it away. He kept his mouth over Justin’s jugular and sucked greedily on his skin. When Justin shuddered and squirmed, Brian mistakenly though his lover was trying to get away from him. He didn’t realize that he was making Justin’s knees weak, so he pulled Justin’s hair roughly and held him with it.

“Uh!” Justin keened in Brian’s arms, scrambling to get wrap his arms around his back to hold himself up. His lover spun him around and started licking and biting at the other side of his neck and he began to pivot his hips to get friction against Brian’s crotch.

Dylan, the bartender who was dressed as a policeman, had been enjoying the display, but Woody’s was a ‘neutral bar’ scene. Although many patrons fucked and sucked in the bathroom, what Brian and Justin looked to be engaging in could only be described as sex with clothes on. That wasn’t even what he was worried about.

The animalistic growls coming from both of them shocked him, the rough way they were practically throwing one another around against the bar and the apparent disinterest in their surroundings. He’d seen them both fucked up beyond belief many times, but had never born witness to anything like the show they were performing. With great regret he cleared his throat, tapped on Brian’s arm and spoke, “Guys, uh…excuse me?”

Brian felt someone tapping his shoulder and struggled to cope with taking his mouth away from Justin’s now red skin. “Wh…what?” he asked Dylan, his brain foggy.

Justin breathed heavily as he tried to compose himself. He and Brian hadn’t been this handsy with one another in years. He wondered if Brian had slipped him a hit of E and hadn’t told him.

Dylan pointed to all the patrons who were staring right at them. “You guys are hot and I’ll never forget the show you two put on at the Gravel pit years ago, but this is a bar…”

“Gotcha’,” Brian said testily, cutting the man off. He honestly couldn’t believe his own behavior. Yes, he was permanently horny, especially when Justin was playing at seducing him all day, but he’d practically come in his pants!

“So, have you two seen the newbie?” Dylan asked, cocking his head toward Justin’s admirer. He hoped that if he got their minds off one another they might just take the lonely kid and give him a night he’d never forget, before one of the assholes that had been cruising the kid all night did.

“It looks like he took some of my fashion advice,” Brian voiced appraisingly.

“You know him?” Dylan asked.

“Not exactly,” Justin said, watching with interest as the kid took a sip of his water.

“You two work fast. I’ve just seen him tonight and already you’ve…”

“No,” Brian interrupted Dylan, “not yet.”

Justin pushed Brian’s shoulder. “Not ever! He’s like sixteen years old.”

“Actually, I asked him for his I.D. when he walked in here. He’s 22, and I can guarantee you that it wasn’t fake,” Dylan assured.

Justin shrugged his shoulders. “He’s still too young, too innocent.”

“He showed up didn’t he?” Brian said. “He’s obviously not that innocent.”

“He’s Amish!” Justin gasped.

“He’s _not_ Amish, Justin,” Brian snickered. “Though it wouldn’t matter if he was.”

Dylan grinned to himself as the couple began to bicker, he poured them both another shot.

Brian stopped Justin from picking up his shot. “Wait a second. Dylan, has he been drinking water all night?”

Dylan nodded. “He’s been sipping that one glass, all night, while he’s been staring at you. Not that everyone else in here hasn’t been staring at you.”

Brian laughed. “They always stare at us. But yeah, that kid is Justin’s little stalker. Why don’t you pour another one of those and we’ll go see how innocent he is.”

Dylan did as Brian asked and handed the shot over. “Good luck,” he said, “he’s turned down everyone else who has offered to buy him a drink.”

Justin and Brian both gave Dylan matching egotistical expressions before walking off.

***

Justin gripped the sides of his stool when he saw the artist and his partner walking toward him. He kept his eyes focused on the scratch on the wooden table, took a large drink of his water and tried to pretend that he wasn’t wishing that they’d talk to him.

“So, you took my advice and ditched the Amish look?”

Justin popped his head up to see the couple hovering beside his chair. “Huh?”

“He’s not very bright,” Justin teased.

Brian laughed and pushed the spare shot in front of the kid. “That’s to thank you.”

Justin looked back and forth between the blond and brunet and then down to the drink on the table. He’d never drank before and didn’t want to make more of a fool out of himself than he already had. “Huh?”

Justin chuckled. “The…shot…it’s….to…thank…you,” he explained slowly, though he had no idea why Brian was thanking the kid.

“Why are you thanking me?” Justin was sure that his life was just one big cosmic joke.

“I’m thanking you for showing interest in my partner...” Brian paused and gave the kid a sexy smirk. “My partner’s art,” he clarified in jest.

Justin Russo had no idea how to respond other than to grab the shot glass in his shaking hand when the couple raised theirs toward him. He clinked his glass with theirs the way he’d seen them do before and tossed the liquor into his mouth. He coughed, a little, but the artist and his partner didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, we’ve got to get going,” Brian sing-songed, “have to get to Babylon and pick out our conquest. Though it’s going to be hard to see who is worth our time;, every one else in this Burgh but us seems to be hiding themselves in costumes.”

“I’m not wearing a costume,” Justin replied, confused at the man’s statement.

Justin shook his head, embarrassed for the kid.

Brian leaned closer to the virgin and spoke huskily, “Exactly.”

Justin’s dick twitched in his pants as he watched the boy blush as Brian’s words registered. He didn’t understand why Brian’s lips speaking so close to the kids’ lips turned him on so rapidly. “Let’s go,” he said, grabbing Brian’s hand.

“Don’t want the festivities at Babylon to start without us,” Brian said loudly as Justin pulled him away from the no-longer Amish kid.

Justin felt a burning in his chest from the liquor but he also suspected that it came from something else too. Once the couple left, he took his glass of water with him to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice him.

“What can I get ya kid?” Dylan asked, surprised that Brian and Justin hadn’t just taken the kid with them.

“Uhm… can you tell me where Babylon is?” he asked hopefully.

Dylan’s eyebrows rose in confusion. “Didn’t they tell you where it was?”

“Uh, no… they just mentioned it,” Justin explained.

Dylan pursed his lips as he understood the game Kinney was playing. “Go out these doors, cross the street and go left two blocks, you can’t miss it.”

“Okay, thanks.” Justin took one last drink from his water, squared his shoulders and headed out the door. The streets were filled with people in costumes, all of them blending together. He stuck out like a sore thumb. Justin laughed to himself at the realization and whispered aloud, “I stick out.” He so had never wanted to stick out before!

When Justin had parked his jeep outside Babylon, only a little over an hour before, he and Brian worked to dampen the all-consuming sexual drive. The moment he shut the engine off, Justin climbed over to the passenger seat, wiggled his pants off, released Brian’s dick from his jeans, prepared Brian with a condom and forced two of Brian’s spit-wet fingers into his ass before lowering his hungry ass onto Brian’s salacious dick. He rode Brian hard, barely allowing the man to move or thrust his hips under him, his body becoming consumed with their heat and the raunchy smell that permeated the small vehicle.

Brian did his best to participate in their fuck, but Justin put so much pressure on his shoulders and slammed down so hard onto his lap that he was restricted from moving anything but his hands freely. He held Justin’s ass cheeks apart, fingers exploring and adding more friction against his own dick and his blond’s hole.

Their orgasms hit so suddenly, neither had been ready for them. And when they came back to reality, the chill outside barely hindered the heat that had already started to build between them again.

Watching Justin dance, dancing with Justin, it always made Brian hot. Tonight though it seemed like his lover was pure electricity. No matter how much he kissed or touched Justin he wanted more; there was a carnal energy pushing him to have dirty lewd thoughts every time he looked at him. He whispered all sorts of remarks into Justin’s ear that normally would’ve caused his not-so-innocent blond to blush. He didn’t though, and he just kept giving back to Brian, welcoming every advance and promise.

Brian was so enamored with pleasing Justin that he’d even given in and put on the king crown that Justin pulled out from a bag he had in the back seat after their fuck. It was probably a mix of Justin’s pouting kissaluptous lips that still had a drop of his own come staining the lower one from where he’d licked his sticky fingers moments before combined with the lustful, husky begging and promises detailing sexual acts he’d probably do anyway that made Brian agree to wear it.

He of course checked himself in the visor mirror after putting it on and decided that it made him look hotter than he already was, if that was possible. He had to admit that he also loved Justin’s prince crown, shining on his blond head; just wearing it made Justin walk as though he was superior to all around him and only Brian was worth his time. Brian kinda sorta loved that, even if he laughed to himself upon first realizing it.

As usual, when they walked into the club all eyes fell upon them, letting everyone know, who didn’t already, that it was the two of them that reigned over the Kingdom of Babylon. The last time that Brian had seen Justin in a crown hadn’t exactly been the greatest experience for him, but he quite enjoyed it now.

Brian had nearly died laughing and almost came in his pants while he did when they first began to dance and a guy dressed as a court jester approached them. He was about to tell the tall, marginally hot brunet to fuck off, when Justin had beaten him to the punch.

Justin completely stopped his joyful dancing, squared his shoulders and sniffed the air while saying in the cuntiest tone Brian had ever heard him use, “You’re not worthy to lick some random guy’s come I stepped in while walking in the alley off the bottom of my shoe, let alone dance with me or taste either one of our royal jelly.”

The poor guy was so shocked at Justin’s dismissal that he seemed to shrink and immediately disappeared in the crowd. It was very hard for Brian to contain himself, and through it all Justin had retained a straight face and seconds later he went back to dancing as though nothing had happened. Justin proceeded to say just about the same thing to four other men when finally people appeared to get the picture that they would be the ones to choose if there was going to be any choosing.

Justin’s authoritarian attitude turned Brian on so much that he was nearly willing to drag him to the backroom and show everyone how a king gets fucked by his prince. Of course, he didn’t… and never would, but the thought prickled around in his brain nonetheless.

“Do you have to grip me so tight?” Justin asked, his warm breath sweeping over Brian’s sweaty neck.

Brian moved his hands up so his fingernails made contact with the skin at Justin’s waist and gripped him harder. “You love it.”

Justin tried to maintain his dancing rhythm but the sensation of Brian’s fingernails digging into his skin went directly to his cock. It _almost_ disturbed Justin when he thought about how ever-hard he’d been since that afternoon. He was enjoying the response he got from Brian too much to care though. “Take me to the office and suck me off,” Justin ordered, swiveling his hips against Brian’s, shaking from the friction against his dick.

Brian’s mouth watered in reaction to Justin’s request. He looked up toward the office, then amongst the throngs of dancers and his office seemed so fucking far away. He wasn’t sure if he could wait that long to taste the royal dick. So he didn’t.

“Brian!” Justin gasped aloud when the brunet knelt at his feet. “Oh fuck!” he growled, helping the man open his pants as he realized that BRIAN KINNEY WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO SUCK HIM OFF ON THE DANCE FLOOR!!!! AND THE BEST PART WAS THAT **HE** WAS WEARING A CROWN!

Brian looked to his right and saw a hot black couple had stopped making out to watch him. _Fuck off,_ he thought and turned back to Justin. _Fuck, this wasn’t a good idea, everyone’s going to stop dancing and fucking watch us!_ Brian smirked at his thought and his lips turned into a genuine smile when Justin’s cock literally bounced out of his underwear. _Keep dancing everyone,_ he thought and looked to his right once again and then around Justin’s legs and saw that no one was all that interested in watching them.

He didn’t want everyone to think it was okay to suck dick on the dance floor;, it was his club so he could do whatever and whoever he wanted, wherever he wanted, but everyone else had to relegate themselves to the backroom. If everyone kept dancing then Justin might actually remain relaxed and make all the sounds he wanted to hear pour out of him.

Justin’s head fell forward and he moaned in delight while spreading his legs a little more so Brian could get at his balls and caress them in the perfect way he always did. “Mmmm… fuck, suck my dick, Brian,” he whimpered, watching Brian’s crowning glory open wide for his staff.

Brian savored the pre-come that bubbled from Justin’s dick, and stuck to the roof of his mouth as he took him deeper into his mouth.

***

Justin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. From the second he showed his spell-enhanced I.D. to the bouncer and walked into Babylon, he couldn’t believe his eyes.

After the first fifteen minutes inside he’d raced to the bathroom and put an invisibility spell on himself. He was _so_ breaking so many rules, but as his sister said, ‘rules were meant to be broken’. There was no way he could adjust to the hordes of men barely dressed who stared at him and constantly tried to pick him up. Before he could even get to the bar and get himself a bottle of water, he felt so overwhelmed that he considered leaving. At Woody’s, the come-ons happened less often and none of the men there tried to grab his ass or whispered dirty things in his ear, some of which Justin didn’t even understand.

He quickly learned that Liberty Avenue was a world away from home, but Babylon was in another galaxy from Waverly Place. Sure, New York City was wild, but he’d never been to any of their gay bars and he’d definitely never peeked into one the sex rooms in them.

Sex Rooms! Yes, he’d taken advantage of being invisible and shyly explored the back room after overhearing a hot couple dressed like Fred Flintstone and Bam-Bam say that they wanted to ‘check out the action in the backroom’ . He wanted to check out whatever it was that made the sexy blond Bam-Bam guy grab his huge dick through his loin cloth and stroke it with one hand while Fred Flintstone didn’t feel creepy watching the men fucking because there were many other men who stood jerking themselves off while they watched the couples and groups fucking, sucking and licking.

After experiencing what went on in the backroom, he was much less shy and much more educated. He watched people dance, listened to men’s pick-up lines and took in their behavior for a while after that. When he didn’t feel so overwhelmed, Justin slipped back into the bathroom to make himself visible once again. When he came out, he walked up to the catwalk to see if he could find Justin Taylor and his partner. He was ready, or at least he thought he was, for whatever it was that the brunet had sort of offered at Woody’s.

He found them immediately. He couldn’t have _not_ found them. They both wore crowns that shimmered in the light and everyone else dancing fell away from Justin’s field of vision. He gave in to the urge to rub his hard cock while he watched the brunet obviously sucking off Justin and felt pangs of jealously rush through him when the artist knelt to return the blowjob for his partner.

“Hey, wanna dance?” a low husky voice asked from beside Justin, breaking him out of his resentful thoughts.

Justin turned and appraised the dirty blond beside him. He was no Justin Taylor, but he was hot enough to dance with, even if he was dressed like a Jedi and had no light saber to speak of! He definitely didn’t want to go out on the dance floor by himself and he knew that would be the only way he could get his artist to notice him. “Sure,” he replied, surprised at the confidence he heard in his voice.

“What’s your name?” the Jedi asked, holding onto Justin’s wrist as they walked down the stairs.

Justin could hardly hear the guy’s question because the music was so loud; that was another thing he had to get accustomed to. The music was much different than the stuff he usually listened to, but he’d begun to like it around the time that he saw Justin’s hips moving to it.

“I said, what’s your name?” the Jedi asked again once they reached the floor, obviously thinking that Justin hadn’t heard him.

Justin laughed at his own musings and kinda felt bad for the guy that he was leading on. “It’s Jay,” he answered, giving the man a grin as he spoke. He knew it wasn’t nice to lie, but he didn’t feel comfortable telling a stranger his name. “What’s yours?”

“Luke,” the Jedi answered, pulling Justin by the hips onto the edge of the dance area.

Justin turned out of the man’s embrace and grabbed his hand to lead him further into the throngs of dancers. He couldn’t believe that the first time he danced at a gay bar was going to be with a Jedi named Luke. It was so totally cool! He couldn’t wait to tell Zeke about it; Zeke would totally freak out! Oh… yeah, Zeke _would_ totally freak out. So he wouldn’t tell Zeke, but he could tell Alex even if Alex made fun of him, she’d totally think it was just as cool as he thought it was.

“Where are we going?” Luke asked, his lips brushing against Justin’s ear.

Justin looked up at the Jedi and lied to him again, “I just need a little more space to dance.” _Space that is closer to Justin and his partner so they can spot me,_ he thought, grinning mischievously.

Justin caught the sparkle from the brunet’s crown first and quickly put his head down and walked a few feet away from where he knew they were and began to sway his hips with Luke. He didn’t want to look over at the couple just yet. He might be new to the scene, but he was smart and knew that they were playing a cat and mouse game with him and he was all for them making the next move.

Luke grabbed Justin closer and seemed to have trouble keeping rhythm with him. Though it could’ve been the Jedi cape that was a bit too long for his height.

***

“He’s here,” Brian whispered as he sucked on Justin’s earlobe.

“Who?” Justin asked, though he knew who Brian was referring to; he’d looked over at him only a second before.

“I want to watch you fuck him, Justin,” Brian growled.

Justin licked his lips and pushed Brian away from him. “Why?” he asked, continuing to dance and seduce his lover.

“Because I want to watch you deflower a virgin,” Brian admitted, pulling Justin against him and thrusting his crotch against Justin’s. “I know you want to fuck him. You want to have his tight ass wrapped around your perfect cock while I fuck you.”

Justin nodded and looked over at the boy who was horribly dancing. “He might be bad in bed, he doesn’t have any rhythm.”

Brian chuckled and shook his head. “Am I bad in bed?”

“No,” Justin replied grinning deviously. “But usually when a guy is a shitty dancer they can’t keep up.”

“He’s not so bad,” Brian defended. “Why don’t you go rescue him and teach him how to move his body right.”

“Like I taught you?” Justin teased sarcastically and kissed Brian’s mouth before the man could say anything else.

“Go get him,” Brian prompted, roughly pushing Justin away from him.

“Why me?” Justin asked.

“It’s you he wants,” Brian yelled as Justin walked toward the brunet kid.

Justin rolled his eyes as he saw the Jedi look over the kid’s shoulder with a predatory sneer. He molded his body against his admirer’s back and whispered, “Are you ready for me to fuck you?” The kid’s smell intoxicated Justin and any reluctance he had to fucking him evaporated.

“I’m dancing with him,” Jedi complained, pulling the boy tighter to him.

The wizard shivered and silently cheered his excitement as he pushed away from the Jedi and turned his body so that his front was now molded against the prince’s. He smiled at the artist, “Hi.”

Justin laughed at the kid’s boastful greeting and grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Brian stood, watching the entire exchange. He gave Brian a lustful smirk as he put his hands on the kid’s waist and began to guide him to dance with him. “What’s your name?” he asked.

“Justin,” the wizard answered.

“ _Your name_ ,” Brian spoke as though he were speaking to a child. Each one of his hands grasped an ass and he felt quite a bit pervy but didn't exactly care. There wasn't another forty year old in the place that had two hot twinks vying for their attention.

Justin Russo laughed at the man. “My name is also Justin.”

“Really?” Brian and Justin asked the boy in unison.

Justin Russo nodded.

 _We never get names,_ Justin thought to himself. _This is one of the reasons why we don’t._ “How weird,” he said aloud. “I’ve never knowingly fucked anyone with my name.”

“Me neither, never a Brian,” Brian said, “And I mean, you’re the only Justin so far.”

Justin smiled at his partner and kissed him quickly.

The wizard looked the prince in the eyes then turned his gaze to the king and replied, “Well, you haven’t fucked me yet.”

“Guess we’ll have to remedy that,” Justin said and snapped his fingers.

***

Justin Taylor had gone into frenzy after kissing the brunet boy in the elevator and when he kissed Brian, something happened to both of them. Neither man was coherent enough to realize what exactly that was.

Justin Russo knew. He watched in near-horror as Brian and Justin’s teeth grew fangs. Before he could stop them, they shared a kiss with him and the tell-tale zap up his spine that came with every spell jolted his body and he too grew fangs and an insatiable lust for the couple.

In the back of his head, he was recalling Juliet’s words in the message to him and the things Alex had said in her voicemails, and he knew that she’d put one if not more than one spell on him that somehow transferred to Brian and Justin. And the words she spoke to him when he broke up with her were the most revealing.

 _My love, whom you desire shall become undead until the sunrise on the day of the dead._ At the time he thought Juliet was moaning about cancelling the trip to Italy for Halloween weekend. He was so anxious to get away from her that he didn’t get what she was really saying. Juliet was trying to keep from falling for anyone but a vampire.

Justin Russo wanted to run! He wanted to scream and ‘pop’ himself back home as he realized what had happened. But every one of those thoughts was expelled from his body when Brian and Justin both launched themselves at his neck, a mouth biting and drawing blood on each side.

It was all over after that.

Justin Russo couldn’t think clearly, he was in a daze, he was in pure lust.

***

“I want to fly,” the artist spoke in delirium as he licked the blood his incisors had brought forth from around the brunet boy’s left nipple. “Make me fly, Brian,” he requested as Brian’s dick slid all the way inside him.

The wizard was jealous, after all, Justin was inside _him_! He turned his head and looked back at the blond and whispered, “I’ll make you fly.”

Brian and Justin, even with their completely fucked up heads, began to freak out as their bodies began to rise.

“What the fuck is going on?” Brian growled, blood dripping from his chin onto his partner’s pale back. He wrapped his arms around both Justins, “We’ve never flown before.”

Justin Taylor marveled at the loss of gravity and giggled with delight. “You made us fly, Justin!”

The wizard waved his finger around and spoke, “Flying in midair, an invisible cushion shall appear.”

“Oh fuck!” the blond yelled as he felt air push up under his legs, wrapping around their bodies and keeping them locked together.

“What are you?” Justin asked, completely oblivious to the fact that he’d turned into a vampire. “Tell me!”

Brian laughed and licked around Justin’s bloody neck while he tested a thrust into him. “He’s a fucking wizard.”

Justin moaned and lurched into the boy as Brian’s thrust pushed him forward. “Fuck… I’ve never fucked a wizard before.”

The brunet boy refrained from saying that he never fucked his vampire ex-girlfriend and instead moaned when the artist pulled out of his body and then slammed hard into him.

“Does his ass feel tight?” Brian asked, waiting for Justin to push back onto his cock again.

“Yes, it feels good,” the blond answered.

“Fuck him, Sunshine,” Brian encouraged. “Let me see your big cock pound his virgin ass.”

“Yeah,” the wizard encouraged. “Fuck my tight little virgin ass.”

Justin slammed hard into the brunet and a coil of frenzied need unwound from within him and he began fucking the boy feveredly while slamming his ass back onto Brian’s cock.

Justin Russo was a quick study. He soon learned the rhythm of their fuck, the magic surrounding them helped to keep the motions together. His ass was sore from the enthusiastic fucking, but he didn’t care, he loved it, craved it and it continued to only get better.

After fucking mid air above the center of the bed, he turned them so they could fuck against the wall, him on his back and Brian fucking him while Justin sucked his dick. The blond’s mouth felt so much better than what he’d fantasized that it would and he came too soon while Brian fucked him and learned just what stamina was when Brian continued to fuck him practically into the wall before he allowed him to come again.

The last time they fucked, the wizard took his place, riding Justin’s cock upside down, spread out on the ceiling. Brian was behind him, between the blond’s spread legs, licking his hole and sticking his tongue inside him beside Justin’s cock. It was the dirtiest and hottest thing Justin Russo had ever felt and if something in the back of his mind didn’t tell him to spell them to sleep before sunrise, he would’ve suggested that they all suck one another off mid-air. But after he came for the fourth time and looked outside to see the sun beginning to rise, Juliet’s words dampened his desires and he had to do what was right.

Brian and Justin were mortals and there was no way that they could become mortals at sunrise, continue to fuck while flying, see the mess of scratches, bite marks and blood all over them and not be scarred for life.

Brian seemed to fight the sleep spell the most, but he gave in moments after the artist did. The wizard allowed them both to sleep while floating and charmed their home to be as clean as it was when they first arrived. He ran his hands over both of their bodies, taking away all markings and then placed them back on the platform bed.

It was a tough decision to make and probably selfish, but Justin didn’t want the couple to completely forget him. He spoke his final spell just minutes before Sunrise, “Don’t be scared. Everything is not as it seems. It may have all just been one hot dream you both shared.”

Justin dressed and was about to leave when he saw the prince and king crowns placed on the bar top. He smiled to himself and grabbed them before walking out of the loft.

***Cue the hot guys dancing in front of green screen***

Brian awoke feeling like he’d been run over by a truck. He could hardly open his eyes but weird images that included bloodletting and fucking a kid who for some reason was named Justin but was not Justin flickered through his mind. “Fuuuuck!” he moaned, rolling to his side, trying to slowly make his way to a sitting position. His head ached!

Justin bolted upright and turned toward Brian. “We were fucking midair, just like I’ve always wanted!” he yelled, his head pains stabbing him the moment he opened his eyes.

“Shhh!” Brian whispered, getting up from the bed. “It was only a dream,” he replied. Perhaps they had the same dream? Or maybe they’d actually talked about such things before they went to bed. He couldn’t remember much of anything; it was all blurry flickers that he couldn’t piece together or pull apart.

“I’m hungry,” Justin said, rubbing his stomach as he followed Brian into the bathroom.

Brian eyed Justin carefully, distinctly remembering a point in his dream when Justin had said that and then bit his neck and drank his blood! “The diner?” he asked.

“Yeah, I could use some pancakes after I down some pain relievers,” he answered, turning on the shower.

***Cue the hot guys again, oh and theme music here too***

Brian and Justin entered the diner feeling much better than they had when they awoke. Each of them was unusually non-handsy and Justin barely talked at all. They were both confused but too prideful to ask the other about what exactly had happened the night before, thinking that most of it had been a crazy dream.

Evidence of this was the loft. It was completely spotless, no condom wrappers, no blood soaked clothing, and their bedroom didn’t look to have even been fucked in, even if they felt like they’d fucked. Not to mention the fact that the alarm was still set and Brian had even tested it out to make sure it worked. Justin had stood in the mirror to see if he could find any scars or scratches but found absolutely nothing on his skin.

“Boys!” Debbie shouted and hugged them as they slowly walked toward ‘their booth’. “Had a rough night?”

“Yeah,” they replied in unison.

“Well, sit down and I’ll bring you some food,” Debbie told them, not bothering to take their order.

Justin began to crawl into his side of the booth and Brian had slipped into his side when both sets of eyes landed on the blank space above them on the wall.

“Deb!” Justin called, freaking out inside.

Debbie walked back over to them and put her hands on her hips. “What’s the matter, Sunshine; you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” She looked at Brian, “You too. Are you guys okay?”

“Fine,” Brian muttered, the previous day’s events becoming more and more real inside his head.

“What happened to that painting?” Justin asked, the same clicking of memories flashing through his brain.

Deb sighed, “Justin, you sold it to that boy last night. The cute boy I heard you and Brian took home with you.”

Brian and Justin looked at one another and they both whispered, “It wasn’t a dream.”

***Dancing boys once again***

Justin got off the bus and stepped onto Waverly Place. He could see his parents; Max and Alex were outside passing out flyers to people passing by the sub station. He squared his shoulders and walked toward them.

“Justin, where have you been?” his mother asked. “We’ve been so worried!”

“You can tell us,” his father assured him. “Whatever it is, tell us.”

“You should’ve taken me with you,” Max whined.

“We’ve got to talk about Juliet,” Alex said quickly. “I found out…”

“It’s okay,” Justin cut his sister off. “Everything is fine,” he told her and looked back at his parents. “Nothing’s wrong. I’m just gay.”

“What?” Jerry and Theresa exclaimed in unison.

Alex laughed at her parents, “Like you didn’t already expect it.”

“But Max is the one that helps you put your outfits together,” Jerry replied.

“Hey!” Max said, not sure if that was a compliment or not. He looked at his brother and asked, “So you ran away because you’re happy?”

“Yes, Max,” Justin laughed out. “I ran away to get happy.”

THE END


End file.
